The Rival:Race On Konoha City
by Kumagawa Kiiroi
Summary: Setelah Kekacauan Fairhaven City Dan Redview County,Akhirnya Personil HTT Dan Jackson Rouke Pergi Ke Konoha berharap Untuk Mendapatkan Tempat Yang Lebih Damai,Malah Masuk Ke Kota Yang Penuh Dengan Balapan Mobil Sport Atau Muscle Mereka Bertemu Tobey Marshall,Seorang Pembalap De Leon,Dan Naruto Namikaze,Pembalap Elemental City lalu Apa Yang Terjadi ?


**U.K.R:Hai… Dengan Saya Uchiha Kiiroi Riteii,Kali Ini Saya Akan Membuat Fic Balapan,Apakah Akan Kacau Atau Tidak ?.Saya Persembahkan**

**The Rival:Race On Konoha City**

**Terinspirasi Dari The Rival Oleh Stefano Fred Batoarung**

**Disclaimer:The Rival Punya Stefano-san,Tetapi The Rival:Race On Konoha City Itu Asli Punya Saya(Inget,Cuma Terinspirasi)**

**Summary:** **Setelah Kekacauan Fairhaven City Dan Redview Country,Akhirnya Personil HTT Dan Jackson Rouke Pergi Ke Konoha Untuk Mendapatkan Tempat Yang Lebih Damai,Malah Masuk Ke Kota Yang Penuh Dengan Mobil Sport Atau Mereka Bertemu Tobey Marshall,Seorang Pembalap De Leon,Dan Naruto Namikaze,Pembalap Elemental City Apa Yang Terjadi ?**

**Warning:Gaje,Typo,Penulisan Acak-Acakan,Mobil Asli,Rate T Untuk Balapan Liar dan Bahasa Kasar,OOC,OC**

**Opening:Credits**

**Kumagawa Corporation Present**

**Inspired From The Rival By Stefano Fred Batoarung**

**The Rival#MunculTulisanRaceOnKonohaCityBerbentukPlatNomerKendaraanDibawahTulisanTheRival#**

**:Race On Konoha City**

**Starring Cast**

**Naruto Uzumaki as Naruto Namikaze(Racer From Konoha City)(Main Cast)(Drive a Yellow Lamborghini Diablo Super Veloce NM Edition(Naruto version,Top speed 400 KM/H)**

**Uchiha Kiiroi As Kumagawa Kiiroi (Racer From Konoha City)(Main Cast)(Drive A 2003 BMW M3 E46 GTR Street Edition(BMWnya Razor)**

**Mio Akiyama as Mio Akiyama(Racer From Shige)(Drive A Ford GT(But will be change to Lamborghini Reventon)  
Yui Hirasawa as Yui Hirasawa(Racer From Shige)(Drive A Yellow Porsche 911 Turbo(991))**

**Jackson "Jack" Rourke as Jackson Rourke(Racer From New York)(Drive a Silver 2015 Ford Mustang GT)**

**Tainaka Ritsu as Tainaka Ritsu(Racer From Shige)(Drive 2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8(from the Rival))**

**Tobey Marshall as Tobey Marshall(Racer From New York)(Drive A 2013 Ford Mustang GT NFS The Movie Edition)**

**Kotobuki Tsumugi as Kotobuki Tsumugi(Racer From Shige)(Drive A Blue 2008 BMW M3 E92 GTS)**

**Antagonist:  
Sasuke Uchiha As Sasuke Uchiha(Racer From Konoha City)(Drive A Black Metallic Koenigsegg Agera R)**

**Dino Brewster As Dino Brewster(Racer From New York)(Drive A Lamborghini Sesto Elemento)  
Clarence Callahan As Razor Callahan(Racer From Rockport City)(Drive A 2003 BMW M3 E46 GTR NFS Most Wanted Edition)**

**Kotatsu Suigetsu As Higa Suigetsu(Racer From Konoha City)(Drive A Silver Gloss Lamborghini Aventador)**

**Race On Konoha City Is Beginning**

**(Opening Fic:21 Guns By Green Day)**

**Do You Know What's worth fighting for**

**(**PosisiKamera **Berada** di Tanah Bahu Jalan,Lalu Muncul Lamborghini Diablo SV Berwarna Kuning Melaju Dengan Cepat)

**When it's not worth dying for?**

(Dibelakang Lamborghini Diablo Tersebut Ada 2 Mobil Lain,Yaitu BMW M3 E46 GTR dan 2013 Ford Mustang GT,mengikuti Lamborghini Tersebut)

**Does it take your breath away**

(Pandangan Mulai Memutih)

**And You feel yourself suffocating ?**

(Lalu Scene Berpindah Ke 6 Mobil Ford GT(Mio),Porsche 911 Turbo(991) Berwarna Kuning(Yui),BMW M3 E92 GTS Berwarna biru Metalik(Tsumugi),2015 Ford Mustang GT Berwarna Silver(Jackson Rourke),Dodge Challenger SRT8(Ritsu),Ferrari F12 Berlinetta(Azusa))

**Does the pain weight out the pride ?**

(lalu muncul 8 Lamborghini Aventador Berwarna Hitam Metalik Dengan Lambang burung elang di bagian plat nomor mobil mendekati Mio dkk)

**And you look for a place to hide**

(Mio dkk Berbeda tadi mulai menaikan kecepatan menjadi 350 KM/H)

**Did Someone break your heart inside ?**

(Dan Kedelapan Mobil Aventador itu juga menaikkan kecepatan menjadi 351 KM/H)

**You're in Ruins**

(laluMio dkk mulai menaikkan kecepatan mereka menjadi 380 KM/H)

**One,21 Guns**

(Salah Satu Aventador Tersebut Menaikkan kecepatannya menjadi 390 KM/H,lalu ia membanteg mobil Mio yang ada didepannya)

**Lay Down Your Arms**

(Mobil yang Mio Kendarai kehilangan kendali,namun ia dapat mengendalikan mobilnya kembali)

**Give Up The Fight**

(Ritsu Membanteg di bagian samping aventador tersebut,membuat aventador tersebut kehilangan kendali dan menabrak tiang listrik,yang membuat aventador tersebut meledak karena setruman listrik dari tiang listrik tersebut)

**One,21 Guns**

(Melihat kejadian tersebut,Ketujuh Aventador tersebut mulai menyerang Mio dkk secara membabi buta)

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

(lalu muncul naruto dkk,Mobil naruto pun mengirim kan pesan ke Mio dkk untuk mengaktifkan _**Shield**_**.**Setelah Mio Dkk mengaktifkan Shield,Naruto Menggunakan _**Shockwave **_kearah Kumpulan Aventador tersebut meledak)

**You And I**

(Namun tanpa disadari Naruto,Satu Mobil Aventador tersebut telah menembakan pistol m9 kearah ban mobil Mio Pun Hilang Kendali,lalu menabrak pohon,lalu Kiiroi yang mengendarai BMW M3 E46 GTR mendekati Turun dari mobilnya dan berlari kearah mobil mio,ia membuka pintu mobil mio dan membantu mio keluar dari mobilnya dan Membawa Mio ke mobilnya)

**When you're at the end of the road**

(Lalu Kiiroi Mulai Menyalakan mobilnya,lalu ia menjalankan mobinya,mendekati Ritsu dkk(-Mio),Naruto dan dkk mengirimkan pesan ke Ritsu dkk(-mio) untuk mengikuti mereka)

**And You Lost All sense control**

(lalu Ritsu dkk dan Naruto dkk memasuki kawasan Elite Di Konoha Berhenti pada sebuah garasi mobil yang besar)

**And Your thoughts have taken their troll**

(Mereka Turun Dari Mobil Mereka Masing-masing)

**When Your mind breaks the spirit of your soul**

(Ritsu yang sedang marah berjalan mendekati naruto dan berteriak "APA MAU LO ?")

**Your Faith walks on broken glass**

(Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum,lalu berkata "Gue Cuma mau membantu elo dan kawan-kawan lo,F-8".Lalu Ia Menjelaskan Tentang Konoha City)

**And The Hangover doesn't pass**

(Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari naruto,Ritsu dkk mengeluarkan banyak ekspresi,salah satunya terkejut)

**Nothing's Ever Built To Last**

(Scene Mulai Menghitam)

**You're in ruins**

(Lalu Scene Mulai Memutih)

**One,21 Guns**

(Scene Berpindah ke Sebuah Pengejaran antara 1 Lamborghini Sesto Elemento,3 Hummer H3 Warna Hitam Metalik,5 Lamborghini Aventador warna Hitam Metalik,10 Pagani Zonda Cinque Police,1 Koenigsegg Agera R Warna Silver metalik,dan 1 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII Warna Silver Metalik)

**Lay down your arms**

(10 Pagani,1 Koenigsegg,1 Lancer Sedang Mengejar Aventador,Elemento,dan Hummer Tersebut)

**Give Up The Fight**

(Salah Satu Penumpang Aventador tersebut mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedang memegang pistol M9,Lalu Ia menembakan salah satu ban pagani di belakangnnya,yang membuat pagani tersebut kehilangan kendali dan menabrak tiang listrik)

**One,21 Guns**

(9 Pagani tersebut menembakan_** EMP**_ Kearah Hummer dan Koenig segg tersebut Mulai Melajukan mobilnya ke 400 KM/H,Mendekati Elemento)

**Throw Up Your Arms into the sky**

(Beberapa Aventador dan Hummer Mulai mengalami Gangguan di mobil Elemento tersebut yang melihat Koenigsegg mulai mendekatinya hanya memandang Koenigsegg tersebut dengan pandangan Sombong)

**You And I**

(Pengendara Lancer yang daritadi hanya membuntuti juga mulai mendekati Elemento Tersebut)

**Did You Try To Live on your own**

(Pengendara Elemento(Dino) mulai menggerutu kesal,karena sekarang Lancer tersebut juga mendekatinya)

**When You Burned Down The House And Home**

(Kaca Penumpang Salah Satu Hummer yang selamat turun,lalu menampilkan seseorang yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari mobil Menembakan Peluru kea rah ban Mobil Lancer yang ada di depannya)

**Did You Stand Too Close To The Fire ?**

(Tembakan peluru tersebut membuat mobil Lancer itu kehilangan itu juga Salah satu Hummer Membanteg bagian Kiri Lancer Tersebut)

**Like A Liar Looking For Forgiveness From a Stone**

(Lancer Tersebut Terguling beberapa kali,lalu berhenti dalam posisi Scene Mulai Memutih)

**When It's Time To Live and let die**

(Scene Berganti ke pemakaman seseorang,Disana banyak orang berbaju hitam melihat Sebuah Batu Nisan dengan Pandangan Sedih)

**And You can't get another try**

(Naruto Berpikir,Apakah Ia Dapat mengulang Kejadian yang telah menimpa temannya)

**Something Inside This Heart Has Died**

(Batu Nisan tersebut tertulis,**Rest In Peace Earl(**Saya Gak Tau Nama Lengkapnya Earl Dari NFS MW 2005))

**You're In Ruins**

(Naruto menatap Batu Nisan tersebut,lalu Scene Memutih)

**One,21 Guns**

(Sebuah Koenigsegg One:1 Warna Silver Metalik Sedang Beradu Dengan 2003 BMW M3 E46 GTR,Koenigsegg One tersebut membanteg bagian kanan dekat ban belakang mobil BMW Menyebabkan BMW itu menabrak Pohon karena Kehilangan Kendali)

**Lay Down Your Arms**

(Lalu One tersebut mendekati Lamborghini berada tepat dibelakang Elemento tersebut,One itu menabrak bagian belakang Elemento Elemento itu kehilangan kendali dan menabrak pembatas jalan)

**Give Up The Fight**

(One tersebut mendekati Aventador yang ada di depannya,lalu One Menembakan_**EMP**_ Kearah itu mulai mengeluarkan sengatan listrik dari efek EMP)

**One,21 Guns**

(One Tersebut Mendekati Koenigsegg Agera R,One Membanteg bagian belakang Ageratersebut dapat menghindari serangan One)

**Throw up your arms into the sky**

(One Menggunakan **Shockwave**,Agera terpental karena efek Shockwave kea rah Batu yang besar)

**One,21 Guns**

**Lay Down Your Arms**

**Give Up The Fight**

**One,21 Guns**

**Throw Up Your Arms Into The Sky**

**You're In Ruins**

(One Tersebut Mencapai Garis Finish)

**The Rival:Race On Konoha City**

**On Route 66**

…..

Para Personil HTT Sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Airport,dan dalam perjalanan Ada yang menelepon ritsu

'Kenapa Jack-sensei nelpon gua ya ?,pasti penting nih'

Ritsu memberitau teman-temannya untuk berhenti di pinggir jalan,lalu Ritsu mengangkat panggilan tersebut

"Halo Jack-sensei ?"

"_Halo Ricchan,lo udah sampe shige belum ?"_

"Belum,Memang Kenapa Jack ?"

"_Bagus,Gua Saranin elo liat TV Di gadget Mobil lo"_

"Baik Jack-sensei" 'ada apa ini,perasaan gue gak enak'batin Ritsu

Ritsu Memberitau teman-temannya untuk keluar dari mobil,dan menyuruh mereka untuk ke mobilnya

**XXXXXX XXXXXX**

"**Minggu Kemarin,Para Pembalap di redview country telah tertangkap F-8 berhasil melarikan Info yang diketahui bahwa F-8 itu adalah Ritsu Tainaka,Drummer Dari Band Houkago Tea Mulai Mencari Houkago Tea Time di Shige untuk yang melihat Band Houkago Tea Time,Harap memberi tahu ,Terima Kasih"**

**XXXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

Para Personil HTT Terkejut,karena para polisi sedang mencari mereka di shige.

"Sialan,Kita Dicari para polisi itu"Geram Yui

"Lalu,Kita Harus Pergi Kemana ?"Tanya Azusa

"_Halo, Masih ada disana ?"_

"Ya, -sensei,Maaf gue kelupaan"Kata Ricchan ke Jack di telpon

"_ya,gak Iya,Jadi Elo dah liatkan ?"_

"Ya,Jadi Kami Harus Kemana ?"

"_Sam bilang,Di Elemental City ada Kota Para Imigran Illegal"_

"Elemental City,Itu kan Di Jepang"

"_Tepat,Jadi Kita Ketemuan di San Fransisco"_

"San Fransisco ?,Mau Ngapain ?"

"_Kita,termasuk Sam,Bakal Pergi Ke Konoha Naik Pesawat Temannya Sam Di San itu pesawat Yang dapat Menampung Mobil Kita,Jadi Tenang Akan Membawa Mobil Kita"_

"Ok,Jack-sensei"Kata Ritsu,Lalu Ia Memutuskan Panggilan

Dan Yang Lain Menatap Ritsu,Seolah Berkata "Bagaimana ?"

Ritsu Hanya Tersenyum,"Kita Akan Ke Sebuah Kota Di Elemental ,Konoha -sensei Bilang Kita Harus Ke San Fransisco Sekarang Juga"

Yang Lainnya Menghela Nafas."Jadi,Kita Aman ?"Tanya Mio

Ritsu Menjawab,"Ya,Kita Aman Selama Berada di Konoha City dan kita lebih baik berbalapan di sirkuit ,Ayo Kita Ke San Fransisco"Kata Ritsu Dengan Semangat

Semuanya Mereka Naik Ke Mobil Mereka,dan Mulai Berangkat Ke San Fransisco

**15 Days Later**

**San Fransisco,06.00 AM**

…**.**

Para Personil HTT sedang menunggu Jack dan Sam

"Lama Amet si Jack-sensei ?,Kapan Nyampenya Coba ?"Gerutu Ritsu

Lalu Jack dan Sam Datang dengan Mengendarai Silver 2015 Ford Mustang GT

"Lama Amet Sih,Jack –sensei ?"Tanya Ritsu dengan Kesal

"Hahahahaha,Maaf Sempat Macet di jalan"Kata Jack sambil tertawa

"Tapi Gak Selama Ini Juga,Jack"Kata Mio

"Tadi Beli Makanan Tadi Berangkatnya Jadi Terlambat"Kata Jack

"Udah,Kita Langsung Ke Pesawat aja"Kata Sam

"SIAP!"Kata Semuanya

Mereka Mulai Memasukkan Mobil Mereka Ke Pesawat

**#….#**

**At Redview Country**

Si Alfred dan Arthur Sedang Mempersiapkan Koper,Karena Mereka Akan Pindah Tempat Ke Konoha City

"Woi, Udah lu bawa ?"Kata Alfred

"Udah,Woles Aja"Kata Arthur dengan Santai

#…..#

**At Konoha City**

Seseorang dengan rambut Pirang Jabrik Sedang berjalan kea rah Mobil Lamborghini Diablo SV warna Sesorang dengan Rambut Coklat(apa pirang ya ?)

Berjalan ke arahnya

"Woi Naru,Bener Nanti Malem Kita Patroli Lagi ?"Kata Orang yang berambut coklat itu

"Memang,Gua Udah Bilang Itu Ke Kiiroi,Tobey"Kata Orang Yang Berambut Pirang Atau Naruto

"Ya udah,Gua Pergi dulu"Kata Tobey yang langsung lari ke 2013 Ford Mustang GT berwarna Silver Dengan Garis Biru Modifikasi

**15 Hours Later**

**Highway To Konoha City,09.00 PM**

…**.**

Para Personil HTT,Jack,dan Sam sudah berada di jalan tol menuju Konoha sedang mencar jalan keluar dari tol

Saat mereka sampai di depan pintu keluar tol mereka langsung menaikkan kecepatan melewati jalan memutar ke konoha city.

"Kenapa kita gak lewat jalan utama ke tol saja"Tanya Mio ke jack

"_Soalnya lewat pintu utama ada Bisa Ditangkap nanti"_

"Oh,begitu"Kata Mio

**Tidak Jauh Dari Ritsu Dkk…**

Terlihat 3 Mobil Berbeda Yaitu,1 Lamborghini Diablo Super Veloce,1 2015 Ford Mustang GT,Dan 1 BMW M3 E46 adalah Naruto,Tobey,Dan Kiiroi(OC)

"Keadaan tetep sepi"Kata Tobey

"_Lo Yakin ?,Gua Rasa Ada Cahaya dari arah Barat"_Kata Naruto

"_Bener Apa Kata Si Naru,tuh ada cahaya lampu"_Kata Kiiroi

Mereka Melihat Sekumpulan Orang yang mengendarai Ford GT,BMW M3 E92 GTS,2015 Ford Mustang GT,2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8,Ferrari F12 Berlinetta,dan Porsche 911 Turbo

"Iye,ada 6 Mobil,1 Ford GT,1 BMW,1 Mustang,1 Challenger,1 Berlinetta,dan 1 Porsche."Kata Tobey

Mereka Juga Melihat 8 Aventador Berwarna Hitam Metalik Mendekati para personil HTT

"Oh,Shit"Kata Mereka Bertiga Secara Serempak

"Itu Gang Taka,Ayo Kita Bantu Keenam Mobil Itu"Kata Tobey

"Ayo"Kata Naruto dan Kiiroi

**With HTT,Jack,And Sam**

Merekabertujuh(termasuk Sam) melihat 8 Aventador Mulai Mendekati Mereka

"**Shit,**Naikkan kecepatan kalian menjadi 350 KMH"Komando Jack

"Ha'i"Kata Para Personil HTT

Mereka Menaikkan Kecepatan Mereka Menjadi 350 KMH,Namun Kedelapan Aventador Tersebut Menaikkan Kecepatan Mereka Menjadi 351 KMH

"Fuck,Mereka Tetap Mengejar Kita,Jack-sensei"Kata Ritsu

"Naikkan Kecepatan Kalian Menjadi 380 KMH"Komando Jack

Mereka Menaikkan Kecepatan Mereka Menjadi 380 KMH,Namun 8 Aventador Menaikkan Kecepatan MerekaMenjadi 380 KMH

Salah Satu Aventador Tersebut Menaikkan Kecepatannya menjadi 390 KMH dan Membanteg Bagian Belakang Mobil Mio yang ada mio kehilangan Dapat mengendalikan mobilnya lagi

"Lo Gak Apa-apa kan,Mio ?"Tanya Ritsu

"Ya,Gue Gak Apa-Apa,Ricchan"Jawab Mio

Ritsu Menurunkan Keceepatannya yang membuatia dan aventador yang menabrak Mio Membanteg Bagian Samping Aventador Tersebut,Akibatnya,Aventador Terssebut Kehilangan Kendali dan Menabrak Tiang Listrik

**BOOM**

Aventador Tersebut Meledak karena Benturan dan Sengatan Listrik Dari Tiang Listrik Tersebut

Melihat Itu,Ketujuh Aventador Tersebut meyerang mereka secara membabi buta

"Shit,Mereka pake nyerangg kita segala."Kata Jack

Mereka berusaha mati-matian menghindari serangan aventador tersebut

Lalu Sebuah Pesan Masuk Ke Mobil Mio Yang Melihat itu memandang kearah spion mobil mereka Pantulan Spion mereka,Mereka melihat Sebuah Lamborghini Diablo Super Veloce berwarna kuning mendekati mereka

Mereka Mengaktifkan Shield,Lalu Naruto Mengaktifkan Shockwave

**BOOOOOOM**

**DOOOOR**

Ketujuh Aventador tersebut terpental dan meledak,namun Suara Pistol Terdengar

**BOOOOFFF**

Ban Mobil Mio Pecah,ia kehilangan kendali

"MIO!"Teriak Seluruh Personil HTT(-Mio),Jack,dan Sam

Mobil Mio Menabrak Pohon,Namun Mio Tidak Mengalami luka Parah

Kiiroi yang sudah mendekati Mio dkk dan kejadian tersebut segera mendekati mobil mio

Para Personil HTT,Jack dan Sam melihat BMW M3 E46 GTR Shock,karena mereka melihat mobil yang tidak asing walaupun pengemudinya berbeda

"Shit,Bukannya Razor sudah ditangkap Polisi ?"Kata Jack yang memasang wajah horror

"Dan Si Razor Bego itu ngedeketin mobilnya Mio"Kata Ritsu

**Meanwhile….**

"HATSYIIIIIIIIIIII….!"

Razor Bersin,Para orang yang ada di tempat itu kaget.

"Lu gak apa-apa Boss"Kata Bull

"Gue gak apa-apa,Pasti Ada yang bilang gue ganteng"Kata Razor Narsis,sedangkan si Bull Yang Ngeliat itu Cuma **Sweatdrop**

**Back To The HTT,Jack,Sam,And Naruto Dkk**

Kiiroi memberhentikan mobilnya dekat mobil mio,ia turun dari mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil mio dengan paksa dan menarik mio ia membawa mio masuk ke mobilnya

Kiiroi Menyalakan Mobilnya dan Mulai melaju mendekati Ritsu Dkk(-Mio),Naruto,dan Tobey

Sedangkan Ritsu dkk menghela nafas lega,Karena Pengemudi BMW Tersebut bukan Razor

"Untung Bukan Razor"Kata Sam

"Iya,Tapi Kok Mobilnya Sama ya ?"Tanya Yui Heran

Naruto megirimkan pesan ke Ritsu dkk untuk mengikuti mereka(Naruto,Kiiroi,dan Tobey)

Mereka Mengikuti Naruto,Sementara itu di Mobil Kiiroi,Kiiroi sedang menanyai MioTentang keadaannya

"Lo Gak Apa-apa kan ?"Tanya Kiiroi ke Mio

"uhhhh… gue gak apa-apa,ngomong-ngomong thanks yak arena udah nyelametin gue"Kata Mio Ke Kiiroi

"Sama-sama"Kata Kiiroi

Lalu Kiiroi Menyetel Lagu Dear God yang dipopulerkan oleh Avenged Sevenfold

**Skip Time….**

**Namikaze Residence at Konoha City**

Ritsu Dkk Mengikuti Naruto dkk ke depan Bengkel Mobil yang cukup mereka Berhenti didepan bengkel tersebut

Ritsu langsung turun dan berjalan kearah Naruto yang sudah keluar dari Amarah yang membara ia berteriak di depan Naruto

"APA MAU LO ?"Teriak Ritsu

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum Jack,Sam,Azusa,Yui,Dan Tsumugi hanya menatap cemas ke Ritsu

"Gua Cuma mau bantuin elo dan kawan-kawan lo,F-8"Kata Naruto ke Ritsu

Ritsu yang mendengar Itu kaget

"Da-darimana Elo Ta-Tau Nama Gua ?"Tanya Ritsu yang tergagap

Jack dkk(-Ritsu,dan Mio),dan Naruto Dkk(-Kiiroi) hanya Sweatdrop

"uhhhhh…..Ritsu,Elo Udah Lupa ya ?"Tanya Azusa ke Ritsu

Ritsu yang mendengar itu berkedip,lalu tertawa

"Hahahahahahaha,Gue Lupa Kalo Gue Salah Satu Most Wanted"Kata Ritsu Sambil Tertawa

Mereka Semua(-Mio,Ritsu,Kiiroi) Hanya Sweatdrop

'Nih Cewek Pea'Batin Naruto

"Ehem, Bakal Jelaskan tentang Konoha City adalah salah satu Kota Dari 5 Kota besar di Elemental Ini Juga adalah Kota Lahirnya Kumagawa Ini Disebut Kota Imigran Illegal karena Kota Ini Penuh Dengan Para Imigran Illegal,Salah Satunya Beberapa Blacklist Dari Rockport Kota Ini Kita Tidak dilarang berbalapan Illegal,Namun Polisi akan menangkap pengemudi yang sampai 270MPH sebelum Ada Mobil Sport Stock yang melewati Bedasarkan Tebakanku,Mobil Kalian dapat melaju melebihi 27-Bukan 300MPH,Benar Begitu ?"Tanya Naruto Ke Ritsu dkk

"Ya,Mobil Kami Memang Bisa Melewati 300MPH"Kata Jack

"Lebih Baik Kalian beli Mobil Baru"Kata Naruto

Lalu Kiiroi datang dengan Mio(Mereka Terlambat karena Kiiroi Khawatir Bila ia ngebut akan memperparah keadaan Mio)Kiiroi dan Mio Turun Dari BMW Tersebut

Sedangkan Yang Lainnya Heboh Sendiri karena mereka piker Kiiroi Sengaja Memperlama Ke Bengkel Tersebut untuk bermesraan dengan Mio(Padahal Kenal Aje Belom,Pada PEA)

"Cie,Kiiroi Sengajain Bisa Bermesraan Sama Cewek Berambut Hitam Panjang Itu"Goda Naruto dan Tobey

Sedangkan Ritsudkk juga meledek Mio

"Mio udah punya baru tadi baru ketemu"Goda Jack,Mugi,Ritsu,Yui,Sam,dan Azusa

Mio dan Kiiroi Memerah karena digoda oleh teman-teman mereka

"SIAPA YANG BERMESRAAN ?","GUE BLOM PUNYA PACAR" Teriak mereka berdua berbarengan

Sedangkan Naru,Tobey,Azusa,Jack,Mugi,Sam,Ritsu,Yui tersenyum Jahil

"Woles aja bro,gak usah teriak,Kiiroi"Kata Tobey

"Gak Usah teriak Mio"Kata Mugi

Mio dan Kiiroi hanya menganggukkan kepala

"Lebih baik Kita Berkenalana dulu,Nama Gue Namikaze Naruto"Kata Naruto

"Nama Gue Tobey Marshall"

"Gue Yui Hirasawa,Fairhaven Most wanted 1"

"Azusa Nakano"

"Mio Akiyama"  
"Kumagawa Kiiroi"

"Jackson Rourke,Tapi Lebih sering dipanggil Jack"

"Ritsu Tainaka,Gue Pacarnya Jack"

"Tsumugi Kotobuki"

"Sam Harper"

Sedangkan Sam Terkejut Mendengar Nama Panjang Naruto

"Hah,Jadi Elo yang menangin Elemental City Racing ?"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengangguk

Jack,Ritsu,Azusa,Yui,Mugi,dan Mio Hanya Memandang Sam Dengan Penuh Penasaran

"Elemental City Racing itu apaan ?"Tanya Jack ke Sam

"Elemental City Racing itu adalah salah satu Balapan tersebut dimulai dari Suna City dan Berakhir di Konoha balapan Tersebut adalah $50.000.000 Amerika dan 1 Koenigsegg Agera R"Jelas Sam

Sedangkan Jack,Ritsu,Mugi,Azusa,dan Mio Mengangguk mengerti namun Yui Membulatkan matanya

"50 Juta Dolar Amerika ?,Itu Bahkan Lebih Besar Dari Hadiah Balapan The Run"Kata Yui

"The Run ?,Oh The Hadiah The Run sebesar 25 Juta Dolar Amerika ?"Tanya Naruto

"Ya"Balas Jack Singkat

"Tunggu,Tobey kau pemenang De Leon ?"Tanya Jack

"Ya"Balas Tobey

"Gue Punya 1 Elo Make Agera pas balapan De Leon ?.Padahal kan Elo ada Mustang ?"Tanya Jack

"Itu Karena Mustang gue Ancur"Jawab Tobey

Sedangkan Jack,Ritsu,Azusa,Yui,Sam,Mugi,dan Mio Yang mendengar itu hanya bingung

"Ancur ?,terus Mustang yang tadi elo pake itu apaan ?"Tanya Yui

"Mustang Tadi ?,Itu Gue baru beli Gua Modif kaya Mustang Gue yang Mustang itu bukan punya punya Temen gue,Gua Minjem Buat De Leon"Jelas Tobey

"oh,gua kira elo make Agera Punya Dino buat ngebuktiin elo gak bersalah"Kata Ritsu

"Dan Satu Lagi,KUMAGAWA KIIROI ?"Teriak Azusa

"Ya"Jawab Kiiroi dengan malas

"Elo Adalah Pewaris Kumagawa Corp ?"Tanya Mugi

"Ya,Dan Mio Maafkan gua"Kata Kiiroi

"uhhhhh….. kenapa ?,Elo gak ada salah ke gue"Kata Mio

Sedangkan Naruto dan Tobey Hanya tersenyum,menyadari apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kiiroi selanjutnya.

Jack,Ritsu,Yui,Azusa,Mugi,dan Sam bingung dengan perkataan Kiiroi tadi

"Gue udah liat kalo Aventador tadi udah siap nembak ban elo,Tapi gue kagak meringatin elo sama sekali"Jawab Kiiroi

"Eh….Itu tetep bukan salah lo kok"Kata Mio sambil tersenyum

"Tetep,Sebagai Permohonan Maaf gue bakal beliin lo mobil buat gantiin mobil lo yang ancur"Kata Kiiroi

Dan Setelah Kiiroi Berkata Seperti Itu,Dia Langsung Ngacir Ke Mobilnya dan langsung tancap gas

Sedangkan yang Azusa,Ritsu,Yui,Jack,Sam,Mio,dan Mugi cengo karena kiiroi cepet banget ngebutnya

"Ehem,Lebih Baik Kalian Ikut Gue Ke Bengkel gue"Kata Tobey yang ngebuka Garasi Bengkel Mobilnya

Lalu mereka semua masuk ke Bengkel Tobey

**SKIP TIME**

Mio,Ritsu,Azusa,Yui,Mugi,dan Sam Sedang Berbicara tentang Hal Perempuan,Sedangkan Tobey,Jack,Naruto sedang berbicara tentang Balapan Kota Konoha

Lalu Sebuah Ford F-150 SVT Raptor Berwarna Hitam Metalik Berhenti di depan Bengkel Tobey,3 Orang turun dari SVT Raptor Tersebut

"Yo,Joe,Finn,Benny"Panggil Tobey kea rah 3 orang tersebut

"Yo Tobey,Naruto"Kata 3 Orang tersebut secara bersamaan"

"Yo"Jawab Naruto

Salah Satu dari Orang Tersebut Melihat bahwa ada orang lain

"Ada Tamu Tobey ?"Kata Orang yang memakai topi

"Ya,Mereka adalah HTT,Jackson Rourke,Dan Sam Harper"Kata Tobey

"Kenalkan Namaku Joe Peck"Kata orang yang memakai Topi

"Namaku Finn"Kata Finn

"Yo,Namaku Benny"Kata Benny

"Yui Hirasawa"

"Azusa Nakano

"Ritsu Tainaka'

"Mio Akiyama"

"Tsumugi Kotobuki"

"Sam Harper"

"Jackson Rourke"

"Oh ya,Mana Kiiroi ?"Tanya Joe

"Dia Lagi Beli Mobil"Jawab Naruto

"Beli Mobil ?"Beo Finn

"Ya"Balas Naruto Singkat

Lalu Sebuah Lamborghini Reventon Berwarna Silver Metalik Berhenti didepan Bengkel Tobey

Melihat Reventon Tersebut,Naruto,Tobey,Joe,Finn,Benny Meloto tidak Turun Dari Mobil dan Menglock Pintu Reventon Tersebut

"Roi,Lu Gak Jadi Beli Mobil dan Ngasih Reventon Elu Ke Mio ?"Tanya Naruto

Ritsu dkk melotot tidak percaya karena Kiiroi,Orang Yang Baru Mereka Kenal,Memberi Reventon Miliknya ke Mio Sebagai Permohonan Maaf

"uh…. Kiiroi,Gak Usah Bisa Beli Mobil Gak Harus Ngasih Reventon Elu ke Gue"Kata Mio

Sedangkan Kiiroi yang denger komentar Naruto dan Mio hanya engo

"Ini Bukan Reventon Gue"Kata Kiiroi

"Terus Reventon Siapa ?"Tanya Tobey

"Ini Tadi Gue Beli dari Kakuzu,Kebetulan Aja Polisi Dapet Mobil Di Jual Ke Kakuzu"Kata Kiiroi

Tobey,Naruto,Joe,Finn,dan Benny hanya ber'oh Jack,Ritsu,Mio,Azusa,Sam,Mugi,dan Yui kagum

"Oh Iya,Gue Harus Terdaftar Sebagai Warga Konoha Harus Ketemu Tou-san Gue"Kata Naruto

"Tou-san Lu Walikota ?"Tanya Yui

Naruto Hanya Kiiroi Melempar Kunci Reventon Ke Mio

"tuh,Mio"Kata Kiiroi

Saat ia akan pulang,Mio Memanggilnya

"Kiiroi!"Panggil Mio

"Ya ?" Kata Kiiroi menengok ke belakang

"Terima Kasih Untuk Pemberian lu ya"Kata Mio

"Sama-Sama"

…

**TBC(Terbanglah Burung Cucakrowo(?))**

**U.K.R:Hai,Ketemu Dengan Kiiroi Ini Gue Mencoba Melakukan Percobaan Fanfic Ini Bisa Dibilang Sequel Dari The Rival versi gue**

**Naruto:Yah,Setidaknya Gue disini santai,dan Si Teme Jadi Musuh Gue Punya Pertanyaan Pairing Sama Siapa nih ?**

**U.K.R:Hohohohoho,Itu gue Tentuin Daftar Kendaraan Sekarang Tokoh dan Kendaraan nanti tokoh yang ada di Fic Ini**

**Naruto Namikaze:Lamborghini Diablo Super Veloce,Koenigsegg Agera R,2013 Ford Mustang GT**

**Kumagawa Kiiroi:2003 BMW M3 E46 GTR,Lamborghini Huracan,Lamborghini Reventon**

**Yui Hirasawa:Porsche 911 Turbo,Porsche Carrera GT,Lamborghini Murcielago Super Veloce**

**Ritsu Tainaka:2012 Dodge Challenger SRT8,2010 Dodge Challenger SRT8 ,2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 (Fast And Furious 6 Edition)**

**Mio Akiyama:Lamborghini Reventon,2005 Ford Mustang GT,Lamborghini Gallardo**

**Azusa Nakano:Ferrari F12 Berlinetta,2010 Lamborghini Murcielago,2014 Lamborghini Aventador LP710-4**

**Tsumugi Kotobuki:BMW M3 E92 GTS,BMW M3 E92 GTS(NFS The Run Modification Razor Callahan),2013 Koenigsegg Agera R**

**Jackson "Jack" Rourke:2015 Ford Mustang GT,Shelby GT500 Supersnake NFS The Run Edition,GTA Spano**

**Uchiha Sasuke:Koenigsegg Agera R,Lamborghini Veneno,Bugatti Veyron Super Sport**

**Dino Brewster:Lamborghini Sesto Elemento**

**Clarence Razor Callahan:2003 BMW M3 E46 GTR**

**Alfred F Jones:2012 Dodge Charger SRT8 Police**

**Itachi Uchiha:Lamborghini Reventon Police**

**Madara Uchiha:Aston Martin One-77 Police**

**Yuuki Terumi:Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4 Grand Sport Undercover Police**

**Vali Lucifer:BMW M3 E92 GTS Police**

**Joe Peck:Ford F-150 SVT Raptor,Hummer H3**

**Earl:Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII,Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X**

**Kaze:Mercedes Benz CLK500,Mercedes Benz SLR AMG**

**Sonny:Volkswagen Golf GTI,Volkswagen Beetle**

**Taz:Lexus IS300,Nissan GTR Spec V**

**Vic:Toyota Supra,2005 Ford Mustang GT**

**Weda Namikaze:1968 Chevrolet Camaro SS,Chevrolet Cobalt SS,Porsche 911 Carrera S**

**Rog:2005 Pontiac GTO,2012 Chevrolet Camaro SS**

**Carl Johnson:Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII,Koenigsegg CCX R Edition**

**Ragna:GTA Spano**

**Jin Kisaragi:Lamborghini Aventador Street Version**

**Nah Segini Dulu Aja,Kemungkinan Akan Berganti dan bertambah**

**Uchiha Kiiroi Riteii Pamit Undur Diri**

**Review Ya**


End file.
